


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Early Days, First Kiss, Fluff, Frian, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teaching, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Freddie shows Brian how to kiss.





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on anon from Tumblr who prompted this cute scenario. Hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

“Just relax darling. I promise I won’t bite. That is, unless you want me to.” 

Brian blushed, his high cheeks growing red and blotchy, and he hated himself for it. Freddie only giggled though, kissing the little spots fondly as he stroked his hands up his sides. 

He envied Freddie…all of this _intimacy_ came so easy to him. And he was so beautiful…the way he moved, the way he looked, the way he dressed. Just now, with his sparkling brown eyes, warm tan skin, and his soft lips. Brian could scarcely believe he was interested in someone like him. 

Brian was tall and gangly. His arms were long. His fingers were thin and bony. He wasn’t graceful and didn’t like the way he moved. He thought he was too thin. 

But here he was on the couch at Freddie’s flat, the singer’s arms around him, gold bracelets shining in the lamplight, his lips inches from his.

_His lips inches from his._

Brian pulled away abruptly, his heart in his throat. “Um, maybe we should watch a movie Freddie. I hear there’s something good on Channel 2.” 

He was sweating, he was sure of it, while Freddie just sat there a little bewildered. Then he felt a warm hand on his arm. 

“I don’t want to watch a movie, sweetheart. I want to kiss you.” Freddie sought his eyes, finally catching them. “I’ve wanted to for the longest time. Now why don’t you want to kiss me, hmm?”

Brian’s cheeks flamed.

“Don’t act like I haven’t noticed, dear.”

“I—I love you Freddie. I do,” Brian began, “I just—“

Freddie held up a braceleted arm. “I know you love me darling. I just want to help is all.” He smiled, his eyes soft. “I’m not mad at you sweetheart.” 

Brian sighed, swallowing hard. 

“I don’t know how,” he finally said.

Freddie blinked once like he didn’t hear him, until it finally registered. To his credit, he didn’t act surprised. He just waved his hand. “Pish posh love, you don’t need to know how to kiss. You just need lips and a good partner.” He winked at him. “And lucky for you I’m a very good kisser.” 

Brian’s pulse quickened. “But will you uh…will you teach me?”

Freddie eyes lit in a warm smile. “It would be my honor, love. But under one condition,” he said as he waggled his finger. “That once you become Britain’s Greatest Snogger you don’t go around kissing every boy you meet. I’m selfish, you see.” 

Brian laughed, relaxing a bit more. “I only want to kiss you Freddie,” he said, beaming.

Freddie smiled. “Oh kaaay, well I was just making sure. Kissing instruction is highly technical business, you see, and I just want to get a good return on my investment.”

“Oh sod off, Freddie,” Brian said, still laughing, “and let’s get on with it, yeah?”

Freddie laughed. “Eager little thing. Well alright. Come here love. I’m just going to kiss you now so you know how it feels to have someone’s lips against yours. Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” Brian said, all serious now. He wasn’t as nervous as he was before, but the excitement of having Freddie’s lips on his was beginning to stir in his belly. 

Freddie leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Brian’s, kissing him softly. He pulled away almost as quickly, studying Brian’s face.

“You can open your eye’s now darling,” Freddie whispered. 

Brian opened his eyes, and Freddie was looking at him so fondly it made his heart ache. “I didn’t realize I had closed them,” Brian said a little dazed. 

Freddie smiled. “That’s half the magic, love…something your body does automatically, like breathing.”

Brian nodded, taking it all in. His lips still tingled from the gentle little kiss, and he wanted more, so much more. 

“Alright Bri, now you kiss me.”

Brian looked positively panic-stricken. “H-how?”

“Just press your lips against mine. Go on now. Do what feels natural. Let your body take over. Come on. Kiss me.”

Brian started to lean into Freddie then stopped midway. “What do I do with my hands?”

Freddie blew out a breath. “Babe, you’re overthinking this. Bloody kiss me right now. The rest will figure itself out.” 

Brian nodded, leaning in until Freddie closed the distance and their lips pressed together and suddenly he was kissing Freddie, his soft lips pressed against his, the gentle nudge of his overbite nipping into his lip, and it was heavenly…the friction, the pressure, the soft press of their bodies together. He felt rather than willed his hands to move up Freddie’s chest to wrap around his shoulders, and he marveled at how this could happen, how his body knew what to do when his mind could be so clueless. He opened his mouth to say that exact thing, when Freddie opened his against him and gently nudged his mouth with his tongue.

He jolted back, instantly separating them. He stared in wonder at Freddie, speechless for a moment. “I don’t know how to do that thing,” he stammered uselessly. “With the tongue will you teach me the thing with the tongue?”

His heart raced and his crotch was straining his trousers. Just holding Freddie was usually not enough to do that, but this was something entirely new, entirely different, and Brian wanted more of this new thing.

“You silly man,” Freddie teased. “Yes I will teach you the ‘tongue thing,’” he said, laughing. “Come back and kiss me first.” 

Brian did, more confidently this time, enjoying the press of Freddie’s lips, the softness of them, until Freddie pulled away. 

“Now kissing that way is very intimate, Brian. You can’t just thrust your tongue in someone’s mouth. You have to go about things delicately. Invite your way in. So when you kiss me next, I want you to slip your tongue between my lips and see if I meet it with mine. Then we’ll work out our own rhythm. Let me take the lead this time, ok? But go ahead and initiate it so you can get a feel for it.”

Brian was excited as he pressed his lips to Freddie’s. He slipped his tongue between his lips, just a touch, feeling high off the wet warmth of Freddie’s mouth until Freddie’s tongue touched his and began stroking against his own. 

Brian moaned, relaxing into Freddie’s mouth, his tongue stroking alongside Freddie’s as it made sweeping, undulating motions and lazy swirls. Freddie moaned a few times too, and it made Brian happy that he was at least enjoying himself. 

Freddie finally withdrew, his eyes dark and wild. “Gotta come up for air some time babydoll.” 

Brian laughed, his cheeks flushed with desire rather than embarrassment. He looked and Freddie was just as flushed. 

“Well well,” Freddie said with glint in his eyes. “Look who learned how to kiss.” 

Brian smiled broadly, truly proud of his progress. “Can I try it again?”

Freddie just stared. “Darling, get over here,” he said as he pulled him close.

Brian kissed him again, taking his time and leading Freddie through a long and leisurely kiss that left them both panting. He withdrew, looking up at Freddie shyly. “What if I want to kiss you in other places,” he said.

Freddie just smiled. “Then you should do what feels right sweetheart. The only rule is do what feels good.” 

Brian smiled, his lips dipping below Freddie’s chiseled jaw to kiss along his neck. He opened his mouth, experimenting with his tongue and sucking briefly at his pulse, letting the way Freddie’s breathing changed guide what he did next. 

He pulled off his neck, peppering the red skin with little kisses as if to soothe a new hurt. “How was that,” Brian whispered against his skin. “I mean, was that ok?”

Freddie took his head between his hands, pulling his face up so he could look at him. 

“Best Snogger in Britain,” he said quietly. “And I’m hard as a diamond.” He took Brian’s hand and moved it to his straining erection. Brian’s eyes grew wide. “You feel that lovely? You did that. All with that talented mouth of yours.”

Brian bit his lip, his mouth descending on Freddie once more. “I had a good teacher,” he said into Freddie’s mouth. “And I bet there’s a lot more you can teach me.” 

Freddie smiled against him. “I can hardly wait.”

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
